An Answer to an Unasked Question
by Gravity
Summary: To which to ask never seemed like it would earn an answer anyways. Rydia/Edge.


I'm intrigued by the Rydia/(Kain or Edge) pairing. Both are plausible, but to write either of them is no cakewalk. I actually wrote stories to both pairings at the same time, but this one seemed to be easier to complete and thus is up first. There is no NC-17 material, but this piece is rated M for mature themes.

*****************

**An Answer to an Unasked Question**  
_To which to ask never seemed like it would earn an answer anyways._

Rydia first began to learn of this _feeling_ when speaking with Rosa one night in the confines of her bedchamber in Baron Castle. The feeling, Rosa had described, was the stomach twisting into knots and a certain something pooling beneath. The breath grows short, the eyes grow wide, the senses grow sensitive, and what was left was something the eloquent lady could not explain, but that it was an urge to act.

She had left the bedchamber, confused. After all, Rydia had meant to make small talk to pass the time and asked Rosa about their Paladin leader. And the older woman's features turned soft and she had explained this f_eeling _she got when Cecil regarded her sometimes, which turned out to be immensely different from the one Rydia felt about him, a more concrete emotion like pride and admiration. She had concluded this _feeling_ came with certain looks from male figures, although she had never experienced it from Cecil, the Dragoon, or anyone else for that matter. It was a thought that lingered but had no priority compared to the thoughts of what lay ahead. After a short nap, she had awaken to the news that the Enterprise was now equipped with hooks and the party was ready to find a way back to the Underground.

Rydia had felt what she thought was this _feeling_ when the party first encountered the Prince of Eblan. Or more specifically, when the ninja regarded her for the first time, a look in his blue eyes that startled her. But if this _feeling_ was to manifest then, it was not meant to be when he opened his stupid mouth. And the feeling she had then was disbelief at his brashness, and that certainly wasn't one of the things Rosa mentioned.

The hit and miss of this _feeling_ continued on their journey, and it baffled her that this only happened with Edge. Most of the time her feelings for him were easy to recognize, usually annoyance. She would conclude later that this occurred when he had something outlandish or out of place to say, from a prince who didn't know how to stay his tongue like he should.

And then other, rarer times, Rydia would catch his gaze on her and she would feel startled, vulnerable, naked almost. Like she was being regarded so completely different from their other companions. She didn't know how to describe it. Nor did she have time to, as he always quickly broke off the spell with a comment that would rile her up and her unease was successfully removed.

But then Edge had made her feel weird with words and gestures too. When he touched her gently when she was wounded. Or when he said words of encouragement in her spell casting, words devoid of his usual sarcasm to hurry it up or work harder. Though meant to empower, it also left Rydia startled, especially since he got that same look in his eyes each time, a heavy glance that she could never interpret. She had a hunch that it was this _feeling _that was spoken of by Rosa, but his demeanor always changed as quickly as it had come, and she was left no time to ponder feelings with the haste of their mission.

Rydia did remember the one instance that had made this _feeling_ more recognizable, when the party had set up a camp in the Sealed Cave. Kain had looked troubled and wandered off by himself, while Cecil and Rosa had also departed another way to take in their surroundings. Edge had complained of fatigue and set himself near the fire, cross-legged and eyes close. Rydia had taken the opportunity to consider him.

She never really got a close look at him before. If her glance lingered too long, he would smirk under his mask and make a remark such as "Like what you see?" And then she would turn angry, yelling at his childish manner while he snorted and winked outrageously at her. But now, the opportunity given, she could really take in the details of her odd companion. How his skin was tanned with Eblanese coloring, contrasting greatly with his mop of white hair. How his hands were large and callous. How long his legs were, even if bent to sit on the ground. And most interesting for some reason, how toned he was. The bare muscles of his upper body were sinewy and sleek, covered only by a small strip of cloth that were drawn down from his left shoulder and seemed into another strip that was wrapped around his waist. Intricate patterns covered the cloth, and she found it strangely accommodating to his physique.

"It's the mark of my family," Edge had piped up. He didn't open his eyes, knowing that he startled her when she squeaked, ashamed at being caught. "My father, the king, has a sash too, which is red. The prince wears blue, but my mother thought it boring and sewed the patterns on it." He opened his eyes then, a sharp, deep blue. She could not find any hints of lewd jokes or sarcastic remarks forthcoming from the way he looked at her. She suddenly grew aware of how alone they were, how his eyes were trained on her like she was the only person worth looking at, and Rydia could feel the tips of her ears start to burn. Her stomach began to twist into knots, her breath hitched with surprise. Most baffling of all though was a deep pooling inside of her that had her drawing her legs together tightly. And Edge had noticed, the way his eyes seem to darken at her. Like she was about to be devoured.

But he had quickly closed his eyes, breaking the spell over her, and a second later the Paladin and Healer had come back to camp. They inquired to why she looked so startled, and Rydia had complained of overheating and fled to a secluded area away from prying eyes where she could calm down. How true of overheating she was, the way her body temperature just wouldn't seem to lower. She almost considered casting a Blizzard spell. Although there was a hunch that there was some other way to relieve what she was feeling.

And if it was this _feeling_ that Rosa had spoken of, Rydia can definitely conclude that Edge was the person to make her feel so. It felt strange and oddly, exciting. She wondered if she liked it.

As the journey continued on through more treacherous terrain, more pressing matters, Rydia felt that even his teasing was making her feel strange. Words that annoyed her in the beginning made her laugh a little now, though her sharp tongue still needed to reprimand. That feeling was expected, familiar, and welcoming. That feeling could take her mind off of the current situation for a second. This _feeling_ would not relieve her.

She had never been more confused in her life.

When all was done and they had become heroes, the company had separated to continue on their individual pursuits. Rydia had returned to the Feymarch whilst as Edge was needed by his people, his kingdom. Now bereft of his usual attentions, she had mourned the lost of their banter a bit, missed that welcome feeling she got when she interacted with him. She did find out quickly, though, that this _feeling_ would occur if she thought of Edge in a certain way. When his body looked especially strong after a victory. The way his wisps of hairs danced about as he moved with feline grace. How he seemed to be the first to tell if she was in trouble in a fight, distracting the enemy with a remark or a tool. His eyes. What his mouth really looked like under that mask.

He wasn't even here and she still felt funny.

And when it came time to attend the coronation of Cecil and the vows to be exchanged with Rosa, Edge's actions startled her. Rydia had been anticipating seeing her companion, eager to inquire about his progress with rebuilding his kingdom, and he had merely regarded her with a wave of a hand. There were no outlandish comments, no gestures, no glances. She was left hurt and confused on a happy occasion. More baffling was when she recalled more pleasant thoughts of the ninja to herself, whenever she looked over at him in the company of other girls. This _feeling_ would still appear, and it was horrifying.

Even when angry, she still felt funny.

When the festivities had ended and the happy couple stole to their bedchamber, Rydia ignored hers to seek redemption. This man was driving her crazy and she was tired of not knowing why. Rosa couldn't explain, no one else could explain, and she had a hunch that he knew what it was. She would beat the answer out of him, a sound thrashing that would convey just how frustrated she had felt since the moment she met him.

His bedchamber was in the male quarters of the castle. Rydia made to it quickly and rapped his door sharply with impatience. No answer. She was about to knock again loudly when the door swiftly opened. Edge looked sleepy, slightly unaware, and this _feeling_ was starting to appear when she took in that he was only dressed in his trousers. Worse, his mask was off.

This had to end. Rydia barged passed him into his room, planting herself in the middle, arms crossed and stance ready to fight. Edge was still looking at her from the open doorway, uneasy, as if she were about to summon Bahamut. She was about to do it soon too if he didn't do anything.

"Shut the door, ninja. I need to talk to you."

The door clicked shut softly. "What are you doing here?"

No outrageous statement, no lewd gesture, just a cold, curt Prince. She wanted to scream, but settled instead with a deep breath.

"You will explain your behavior to me this evening."

He snorted then, approaching her and adopting the same stance she was in. Whatever fatigued he had showed washed away to anger. Rydia felt smaller then she had all of the sudden.

"What is there to explain? I am merely acting the way you always wanted me to."

"What does that mean? You're not acting normally."

His eyes pierced her. "You gotta throw a bone once in awhile, Rydia. No positive response to my 'normal acting' and I simply won't do it anymore."

Her arms dropped. This was confusing. "You're saying that you won't talk to me because I yell at you when you say something stupid? And you're mad at me?"

His patience seemed to wear thin. "Rydia, it's late, go back to your room."

With his mask off, she could really take in all of his facial features. How set his jaw was. How strong his cheekbones appeared. How his lips were pressed thin. He look tired, as if the night wore him down just as much as it did to her.

But Rydia wouldn't oblige. Her anger was more justifiable then his, and she would prove it.

"I won't leave until you explain this _feeling_ I've been getting from you! Ever since we've met I've been confused! And now you shun me for not responding wonderfully to all of your pathetic remarks? How am I suppose to respond positively to that?!"

She was pacing around the room now, intent on venting with a few more choice words that she had picked up, from him ironically, but Edge had suddenly appeared in front of her and stayed her fidgety form with his hands on her shoulders. Rydia pinned him an expression that hopefully conveyed the most anger, but he didn't seem to falter. She could even see the tiny smirk on his face. He looked devilish for some reason.

"Rydia," he drawled, making the way he said her name feel like she was different then usual, somehow. "What feeling?"

"I was hoping you can explain that, because you're the one that is making me get it."

Suddenly, his body didn't seem as tense as it did. Nor did his eyes seem as harsh. His features were different, thoughtful. And now she found her anger faltering at the way he looked at her.

He squeezed her shoulders before letting his hands drop. "I'm sorry Rydia, I can't explain it."

Rydia felt her jaw drop. This was unbelievable. She was about to protest when his hand cupped her cheek. Her voice left her.

"I can show it to you instead," Edge explained, a secretive smile playing on his lips. "There will be consequences."

And this _feeling_ had manifested itself within the bedchamber of Baron Castle. Her stomach twisted into knots and a certain something pooled beneath. Her breaths grew short, her eyes wide, her senses growing sensitive, and what was left was something the handsome ninja could not explain, but that it was an urge to act.

"Okay."

She didn't complain when Edge swiftly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't complain as he disrobed them both, carried her to the bed, covered her body in desperate touches and pleading kisses. She didn't complain as he whispered feverishly in her ear, tugged at her hair, cradled her body close to his like there was no boundary between the two. She didn't complain as he somehow relieved her of whatever had been building in her body for all of this time, gestures so simple yet felt like the complexity of it all were to remain between them.

And when he had finally tired long after she did, content to lay wrapped around her with his breath against her hair, she would press her nose against the crook of his neck and think about the answer she was given and this feeling that had started to make sense to her now.

_Fin._


End file.
